ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Classics
DreamWorks Classics '''(formerly known as '''DreamWorks Classic Entertainment until 2006)' '''is a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in January 1, 1997 which holds and oversees of the library of animation, film and television work produced by DreamWorks Pictures prior to 1997, including other library, catalog and characters brands from other companies such as ''The Smurfs, Classic Media, Jay Ward Productions, Big Idea Entertainment, Felix the Cat, and others. History In October 12, 1994, DreamWorks Studios founder Dora Wilson left her studio to retire and sold it to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen for $100 million. The acquisition was completed on January 1, 1997, where Spielberg, Katzenberg and Geffen formed a new division for DreamWorks Studios which holds 1930s-early 1990s film and television libaray produced by the studio, DreamWorks Classic Entertainment. However, some of the projects that are sold from DreamWorks such as TBD, Tom and Jerry: The Movie (sold to WarnerMedia), TBD were not included. TBD In 2006, DreamWorks acquired the licensing rights to Peyo's comic works such as The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit (along with Hanna-Barbera's The Smurfs television series, which was then owned by TimeWarner) and added to the profile of DreamWorks Classic Entertainment, which was renamed to DreamWorks Classics. TBD In 2012, DreamWorks acquired Classic Media, a company founded in 2000 by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman, from its then-owner, Boomerang Media for $155 million and added it to DreamWorks Classics portfolio, along with four of the Rankin/Bass' animated feature films which DreamWorks co-produced with from 1964 to 1971, and as well as acquiring the Felix the Cat brand, which acquired on June 18, 2014. The studio's library consists of acquired intellectual property catalogs and character brands as well as the licensing rights for various third-party properties. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced it would be acquiring DreamWorks Studios for $3.8 billion. The acquisition was completed on August 22. TBD Library * DreamWorks pre-Januray 1, 1997 film, television and animation library ** DreamWorks animation library *** New York Comic Studio library *** Pre-1997 DreamWorks classic cartoon shorts (except the 1934-1947 advertisement cartoons and the Captain America short series) *** 1934-1996 Dreamtoons **** Harmonytoons *** DreamWorks pre-1997 animated films and featurettes (with some exceptions) *** Most 1957-1994 DreamWorks animated television programs. ** DreamWorks live-action works *** DreamWorks live-action shorts from 1949 to 1977 *** DreamWorks pre-1997 live-action feature films ** TBA * Licensing/ownership rights to The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit (since 2006) (jointly owned with Studio Peyo) * International licensing rights to Monica's Gang (since 2010) * Classic Media libraries and catalogs (since 2012) ** UPA catalog *** The Roy Rogers Show *** Permanent rights to the Japanese/English versions of 10 Godzilla films under license from Toho **** Godzilla, Godzilla Raids Again, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, Rodan, Mothra vs. Godzilla, Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro-Monster, War of the Gargantuas, All Monsters Attack, and Terror of Mechagodzilla ** Harvey Entertainment catalog *** The October 1950-March 1962 Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios library (excluding Popeye the Sailor shorts) ** Golden Books/Gold Key Comics catalog *** Broadway Video family entertainment catalog (Lassie, the Lone Ranger, Sergeant Preston of the Yukon) **** Total Television library **** Pre-1974 Rankin/Bass Productions library (excluding most theatrical films, owned by StudioCanal) ***** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town and Here Comes Peter Cottontail **** Pre-1976 Tomorrow Entertainment library **** Alan Enterprises library ***** Several films distributed by the Walter Reade Organization/Continental Distributing ***** Trans-Lux Television library *** Shari Lewis Enterprises catalog (some programs co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) ** Theodore Tugboat ** Roger Ramjet ** Big Idea Entertainment catalog ** Entertainment Rights catalog *** Carrington Productions International *** Link Entertainment catalog **** Maddocks Animation **** Queensgate Productions **** Woodland Animations *** Little Entertainment Co. *** Filmation catalog (excluding most properties owned by other companies and licensed to Filmation) *** Tell-Tale Productions catalog ** Jay Ward Productions catalog ** Licensing rights to Voltron ** Licensing rights to the Tribune Content Agency catalog * The Noddy, Olivia, Felix the Cat and Where's Waldo? brands (since 2000s and 2010s) *Works by Don Bluth (with some exceptions) (since 2017) **''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' **Animated films (excluding Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent and Titan A.E.) ***''An American Tail and ''The Land Before Time franchises (transferred from Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertaiment) ***''The Secret of NIMH'' and Rock-A-Doodle (acquired from MGM) **''Dragon's Lair series and ''Space Ace Logos DWCE 1.jpg|1997-2006 DWCE 2.jpg|1997-2006; without the diamond DreamWorks Classics.png|2006-present DreamWorks_Classics_with_the_Crescent_Moon_and_the_Fishing_Boy.png|2012-present DreamWorks Classics 2012.png|2012-present; without the fishing boy on the crescent moon symbol Gallery TBD Gallery Franchises TBD Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Companies Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality